


Always Room For More

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juudai's soul is always open for more people to live in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Room For More

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Always Room For More  
**Characters:** Juudai, Hane Kuriboh, Yubel, Honest|| **Romance:** Yubel x Juudai/Juudai x Yubel  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A92, fic with at least 2 dividers; GX Flash Bingo, #200, a home for everyone  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & GX Flash Bingo may be found at the Duel Monsters Writing Academy forum on FFnet. **Summary:** Juudai's soul is always open for more people to live in.

* * *

It began with a partnership. 

It began with Hane Kuriboh. 

Nestled deep within Juudai's heart and soul in a way that no other card Juudai could remember did, Hane Kuriboh cracked open that heart and soul, long ago sealed off by a procedure that Juudai didn't remember. 

Fuzzy and strong and sacrificing himself for Juudai over and over again, Juudai could not help but call Hane Kuriboh his partner. What else would he be? Someone who gave their all for him, every time, no matter what? 

Sometimes Juudai dreamed dreams that he didn't remember. Hane Kuriboh could, however, living as he did tucked into Juudai's heart, and he chose to say nothing. It wasn't time. Juudai wasn't ready. He had no idea of when Juudai would be ready. 

But having Hane Kuriboh with him would _help_ him be ready. At least that was what Hane Kuriboh hoped. 

* * *

It peaked with a love. 

It peaked with Yubel. 

Juudai understood love so much better than he had for the last handful of years. He understood the love that wove him together with his friends and his deck – all the creatures of his deck. 

He understood the love that bound him to Yubel. 

It was that love that led him to reach out to his past and accept Yubel as his future. 

He could remember now what it was like to love Yubel and he knew that he could do it again. 

More so, he _wanted_ to love Yubel again. He'd made so many mistakes and this would be just the beginning of trying to repair them all. Maybe he wouldn't even succeed. But he had to try. 

He'd never felt as if he missed part of himself. He couldn't remember there was anything to miss in the first place. Not until he met Yubel again and memories of childhood stirred once more. 

But when he remembered everything, when he remembered years of growing up with Yubel in the days when Yubel was human, when he remembered seeing the transformation and hearing Yubel's screams… 

He'd hurt Yubel. Not on purpose, but after everything that Yubel did for him, after all the pain Yubel suffered _on his behalf_ , he'd _hurt Yubel again_. 

Yubel did it all for him. What could he do but try to help, in the only way that he could? 

He had a promise to keep. 

* * *

It continued with a friendship. 

It continued with Honest. 

He'd found Honest's card with Hane Kuriboh's help, and Yubel confirmed this card had a spirit attached to it. He would do what he could to help the warrior angel find his partner. 

If that meant letting Honest live in his soul, then he accepted that. He had plenty of space in there, after all. No matter what happened with his deck, he always had plenty of space in his soul. 

Yubel only rolled all three eyes and told him that he should charge rent for anyone else. 

Juudai smiled. He always had room for more. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
